wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dzięki za Twe wyrazy współczujące
[[Plik:Album p459 - August Bielowski.jpg |thumb| August Bielowski - grafika z książki '' Album biograficzne zasłużonych Polaków wieku XIX'', t.1 publikacja Marii Chełmońskiej, Warszawa, 1901.]] [[Plik:François-Auguste Gevaert photo c1896 - IMSLP.jpg|thumb| François-Auguste Gevaert - fotografia nieznanego autora wykonana około roku 1907.]] [[Plik:W. Tarnowski - Marsz żałobny-0|thumb|right|Władysław Tarnowski Marsz żałobny (z osobnej części symfonicznej) poświęcony pamięci Augusta Bielowskiego, wyd. Karol Wild, Lwów, 1876, (o którym wzmianka w tym liście).]] :::::::::::::::::::: 1876 Drogi i łaskawy Bracie Dzięki za Twe wyrazy współczujące – , ale tak znowu nie jest bym aż losy Dawida Florenckiego rozpamjętywając, śmiał je z losami méj myśli, i jej kolejami porównywać – –, ale to co piszesz o ludziach nieszczęśliwych, wierzaj mi – że choć podzielam to wyznam Ci że gdybym się drugi raz rodził, żyłbym inaczej – zupełnie inaczej, bodaj czy nie tak jak oni, bo widzę że wszystko com robił, usiłował, kosztem życia i najpiękniejszych lat co mi marnie zeszły – wierzaj mi że szkoda! Szkoda! ___ Rad jestem żeś się przeniósł i masz parę serc koło siebie – lepsze to jak moja biedna przyjaźń, która nigdy na nic Ci się nie przydała, choć nie możesz i nie mogłeś nie czuć że jesteś kochany – a jak dowiesz się kiedyś za tym światem – tam będzie nam lepiéj – I mnie z tąd mój brat zabrał do Siebie, bo tu byłem tak sam śród zimy, że mi siedzieć niepozwolił – spędziłem tam dni kilka i wróciłem, ruszać mi się ztąd ani chce – czytaliśmy razem Wandę i wszystko inne, Oleś Fredro im przysłał parę cz., ja znowu sobie nowe zamówię – szkoda że nie byłeś muszką i nie słyszałeś i nie widziałeś wrażenia na Kole twych słuchaczy. Nie myśl by rzecz nie szła – adaggino – powiem Ci z kolei, i bądź mi dobréj myśli. Skon Bielowskiego był strasznym ciosem dla mnie – był dla mnie łaskaw jak ojciec, jak brat – jedyny tutaj – kończę marsz żałobny który wyjdzie we Lwowie. Wyobraź sobie moje poruszenie, napisałem w końcu artykułu o Gevaerta dziele muzyczném, że byłoby godne przekładu w kraju, gdzie Bielowski swoim nakładem wydał II tomy monumentów Poloniae, a kędy nakładcy ryją po cmentarzach tylko za złotemi truflami – Robi się hałas, zgroza i złość – a trzeciego dnia Bielowski umiera nagle. I tak może biedne słowo, jedynie go pożegnało! i obeszło się bez protestacyj; bo nazajutrz sto ust to powtórzyło! Są dziwne przeczucie! dziwne! Tu gwałtownie zaczynają fermentować, przed czasem – będą mieć na sumieniu krew co się marnie poleje w Turcji bez żadnej gwarancyj – składki zbierają gwałtownie – do jakiego nie popłyną celu – nie wiem – wyraziłem się w tej mierze otwarcie i stosunki moje z temi panami pokój, obacz w ruchu jeźli będzie obrazek Kropiwnik, to zapewne mój ostatni w tem piśmie. Recenzja o Tobie nie trafia mi do myśli, choć poczciwa – czemuż zamknąłeś mi usta twoim wiersznem?! starałem się przez Gillera by to Kornel zrobił – on mógł i sobie – ale z G. oddał komu innemu. On zacny ale nie jest Kornelem. Ściskam Cię. T. W. T. Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Listy